rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Marlin
The Basics *'Name:' Marlin *'Age:' 19 *'Occupation:' Bodyguard History A moment of neglect was all it took for young Edward to fall overboard. His parents, rich socialites, were too busy raising money for homeless, abused children to pay attention to their own. It was bad luck, on top of that irony then, that Edward would not only be unable to swim, but would drift down far enough while still concious to interrupt a game several Fae were forcing their 'toys' to play. A race, combined with a fight to the death, through the currents of the ocean itself. What isn't clear if it was lucky or not, however, is that they chose not to kill him on the spot- but rather, to raise him as another racer. Immediately made to breathe water, one of the many changes he would endure over the next ten years, Edward was made to race and fight others constantly, sometimes going weeks without a break. As he grew older, he grew into a distinctly 'wrong' form, one focused on improving his chances to win. He was well taken care of, but more akin to how one would care for a racehorse than for a human being. Eventually, he started placing very well. Soon after, he became undefeatable. Faster and faster Edward went, now known by the name "Marlin", after the fish of the same. Eventually, he lost himself in it, becoming more movement than man, blending with the current so much that he no longer traveled it, but became part of it for the duration of the race, tearing his opponents to shreds from all sides. He nearly lost himself entirely, until he overheard a discussion about what he was turning into, what he had been marked to become. Marlin was turning into a living current, another racetrack for the entertainment of the Fae to use, just like all the other raceways he had been using himself for the past ten years. So at the end of the next race, when he reached the finish line, he simply kept going. Hopping from current to current, he escaped, taking advantage of the enormous maze of raceways the Fae had unwittingly constructed- or so he assumes. It's occured to him several times that perhaps he's still racing, perhaps this was intentional. Perhaps there's a larger race going on now. Perhaps... he can win. Personality Though his childhood was all about manners and good behavior, Marlin was rarely exposed to other children or playmates- and once captured, had little to no contact with others for the purposes of socialization. While he's not an idiot, and he's far from obnoxious, he has trouble grasping appropriate ways of interacting with others most of the time, having to fall back on what little he remembers from his childhood in the real world to not offend others. Appearance Mask A somewhat pale boy in his late teens, Marlin is on the slender side of a swimmer's build, arms and legs a bit lanky. His eyes are large- not in a cute way, but in an unnerving way. There's some sort of terrible depth to them, and he's perpetually squinting just a bit. His hair looks like he just got out of the shower or came in from a light rain, a bit limp and damp, but nothing too strange. When he moves, it's smooth, but not in an entirely natural way. Mien Similar to his mask in some ways, but far more unnerving in others, Marlin's true form is a blueish pale, somewhere between what a person would look like if trapped in a cave for a decade and how they would look if they had died of drowning. There's smatterings of scales across his body, all of them varying sizes and shapes, as if patched onto him from various fish or reptiles- but all the same color as his skin. His eyes are a bit sunken and very large, with pupils that are far bigger than any normal person should have. His hair seems soaked, as if he had just been underwater for an extended period of time, or had just come in out of a torrential downpour. His arms seem unnaturally long for the rest of his body. His movement is flowing, sometimes slow and smooth, sometimes quick and hard, as if beneath his skin roamed rivers and tides, trying to burst out of him. Notes Though Marlin assumes his parents think he drowned, he was in fact replaced with a fetch a few days after the incident- his parents never noticed he had fallen overboard, and came home to find he had, apparently, not even come along on the trip. And, convieniently, he had a new nanny that stayed to watch him and care for him up until he turned 18- when she mysteriously vanished on the same night Marlin's parents also mysteriously dissapeared. It's possible he will never discover any of this, but either way, his fetch has inherited a vast estate and amount of wealth, and none of the 'give money to charity' tendencies of his parents. Attributes Physical (Primary) *'Strength:' ** *'Dexterity:' **** *'Stamina:' ** Mental (Secondary) *'Intelligence:' ** *'Wits:' *** *'Resolve:' ** Social (Tertiary) *'Presence:' * *'Manipulation:' * *'Composure:' **** Skills Mental (Tertiary) *Academics: *Computer: *Crafts: * *Investigation: *Medicine: ** *Occult: * *Politics: *Science: Physical (Primary) *Athletics: **** *Brawl: ** *Drive: *Firearms: *Larceny: *Stealth: * *Survival: *Weaponry: **** Social (Secondary) *Animal Ken: *** *Empathy: *Expression: *Intimidation: **** *Persuasion: *Socialize: *Streetwise: *Subterfuge: Specialties Animal Kin - Mollusks Athletics - Swimming Weaponry - Sabers Intimidation - Stare-Downs Advantages and Derived Values *'Defense:' (the lowest of Dexterity or Wits) 3 *'Health:' (Stamina + 5 for an adult) 7 *'Initiative:' (Dexterity + Composure) 8 *'Clarity:' 6 *'Speed:' (Strength + Dexterity + 5 for an adult) 11 *'Willpower:' (Resolve + Composure) 6 *'Virtue:' *'Vice:' Merits Fighting Finesse (Sabers) ** Goblin Vow (Streams, rainshowers) ** Fencing *** Changeling Template *'Seeming:' *'Kith:' *'Court:' Autumn *'Blessings:' *'Curse:' *'Wyrd:' (1, unless you spend to raise it.) *'Glamour:' (See chart, Changeling pg. 84.) Contracts Contracts of Communion ** Contracts of Separation *** Bookkeeping Category:O Frabjous Day